


Saturday Nights

by Marionette_Ame



Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Every Saturday is the same. Yuri goes to work, escorts Aris home, and deals with watching one of her shitty movies. Then he deals with her.
Relationships: Dr. Aris & Yuri (Noblesse)
Series: Tumblr Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815646
Kudos: 3





	Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Is that what you think of me?” and Aris and Yuri

Yuri doesn't really _like_ being her friend, but whenever he says that to Aris all she does is giggle and go "still best friends forever!" Every time he sighs and begrudgingly helps her put her groceries in the fridge. Why he's even helping out he doesn't actually know and he ends up staying the night to watch one of her cheesy romance flicks.

She laughs at him and scolds him the entire time because he can't stop grimacing with disgust until she doesn't because she's wheezing with eyes wide and skin so clammy it shines under the television's dim light. Yuri's on his feet immediately before she can move and he grapples her, knee pressing down on her back and tying her hands together with a practiced ease. But then that's because he _is_ practiced and he remembers why he comes over so often.

It wouldn't do for her to grab the scalpels she leaves lying all over her house, not when the result ends with her hands bloody (and her arms and legs and face but he tries to forget those images) and on a stretcher to the ICU. One too many times he's seen her breaking herself apart and he wonders sometimes if there really is no help for her or if that's just what they're told because it's easier to control them by leaving her be.

It's Yuri's job to infiltrate the inner workings of villainous organisations, and so he knows how letting a woman drown is one way to stay at the top. Let her lay in a pool of her own blood, wearing her pyjamas with the hand embroidered figure of My Melody on her shirt. Let her shiver as she stares at you but not because you're not really there and she's looking through you to the creaking door she swears she'll oil every Saturday. Let her be trapped so she can't run from more schemes and metal wire.

And since he knows that the governments have never been innocent historically he doubts more as each fit goes by.

Yuri sits back down on the sofa when she goes limp and changes the channel to some nature documentary about birds. It's enough for a murmured complaint and he snorts because even though he can't hear it he knows what she said.

"It doesn't matter if your movie isn't finished. You can't watch it anyway."

That just makes her say more things he can't hear and he ignores her, trying to figure out if the birds are purple or if that's just the screen making the blue look strange. It goes on for a while before she manages to flip over and he's loosened his tie by then, prepared to stuff it in his ears if she decides she's angry today. All she does is make appreciative noises at the birds though and he's glad she's so easily distracted. Usually she's demanding something or another.

By the end she's falling asleep but not quite. He turns the thing off before she's dropped off and that revitalises her a bit.

He's almost regretful of it when she speaks- "Untie me-" but it's not something annoying so he's not quite there yet.

"Sure," he says, and does it quickly.

"Thank you~" Her voice is a lot more chipper suddenly and she catches his nose twitching- "For a moment I thought you were going to leave without untying me."

"Is that what you think of me?"

It's not really a question because they both know he would. He has several times and no matter how he thinks of it he doesn't feel guilty because she's like the books he was assigned back in school. Interesting but annoying or boring and useless.

Part of it's probably because he calls her brother or some other family member eventually but even the few times he didn't he doesn't really care about. Yeah he'd left her and returned hours or days later to her still struggling but that's entirely her own fault. She's surrounded by useful sharp objects.

Aris smiles at him- "Yup! Come back tomorrow for lunch."

Why does she invite him like that when all it means is that he'll be cooking? He won't go of course, he's fallen for it too many times.

Sighing, Yuri locks the door on the way out.


End file.
